Happy Valentine
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Janeway has a secret admirer. Who could it possibly be? Not who you would think. J/K


**Title: **Happy Valentine

**Summary: **Janeway has a secret admirer. Who could it possibly be? Not who you  
would think.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **Adult content. Own nothing. Everything belongs to  
Paramount. I'm just barrowing the characters for a bit of fun.

**Wordcount:**2,129 total

**Pairing: **Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim

_'I hate Valentines Day,'_ I pouted, shaking my head a little, as I walked  
down the corridor, passing by a couple smiling, and laughing with each other  
near a window.

I went to my quarters to get some reports done, and was not  
expecting to find flowers on my coffee table, two roses, one yellow and one  
red. I picked them up, and inhaled the intoxicating aroma.

_'Chakotay,'_ I thought, reasoning that they must have come from him. It  
would be something he would do. I smiled, as I turned, and excited my quarters, making my way to his. I wanted to thank him for such a wonderful surprise. He always had a way of making my days seem just a bit brighter, especially on  
holidays.

I chimed his doorbell, and he answered it a moment later, "Kathryn. What can  
I do for you?" He sounded a bit nervous, and kept looking sideways.

"I just wanted to thank you," I replied, wondering if he was expecting  
someone. If that were true, then why lead me to believe that he wanted my  
company by giving me roses?

"Thank me for what?" he asked, sounding like he had no clue what I was  
talking about, and continued to glace sideways. I raised my eyebrow, _'surely he_  
_must know.'_

"For these, they're from you aren't they? You always give me a little  
present on Valentines Day," I probed, holding up the two items in question.  
He looked at them, then back up at me, and gave me a brief smile.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, but they're not from me this year. It looks like  
you have a secret admirer. Want me to contact Tuvok, and have him increase  
security around your quarters?" he joked, tilting his head a little. I  
nearly dropped the roses, realizing that they weren't from Chakotay, but then  
who else would even bother with old hag like me?

"No. That won't be necessary. I'll find out who the mystery someone is  
myself," I declined his offer, then turned, and nearly crashed into Seven.

"Captain," she greeted with a formal nod, as she brushed by me, and took hold of  
Chakotay's arm, and he smiled at her. I raised my eyebrows at them, as they  
turned their attention back to me. I never saw this one coming. Not by a long  
shot.

"Kathryn, we were going to tell you," I heard the fear in his voice, the  
fear of losing me as a best friend, for not telling me about their  
relationship. Seven even looked a little concerned, I could tell. I was not  
angry, just taken off guard.

I held up my hand.

"You owe me no explanation Chakotay. Your personal lives are none of my  
business. Just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want the two of  
you hurt in any way." Chakotay smiled with a thankful look in his eyes and  
glanced sideways at Seven.

"We will. Happy Valentine's Day Kathryn," he replied, as he led Seven  
into his quarters. I watched the doors swish closed after them, and sighed, trying not to start feeling depressed.  
_'I hope that they'll be happy together.'_ I didn't feel any malice  
toward them. _'There was never anything between Chakotay and myself,'_ I  
realized with a sigh. _'He's just a really good friend to me and I hope_  
_that Seven will be good to him.'_

I then made my way back to my quarters to put the roses away, wondering who  
they could possibly be from.

Earlier, as the Captain exited her quarters to see Chakotay, someone emerged from  
behind the lounge chair.

_'That was too close,"_ I breathed a sigh of relief, as I held the pad in my  
hands, and placed it on the coffee table, _'I hope she likes what I have_  
_planned.'_ I then made a sighttosight transport to holodeck two, not wanting  
anyone to see me leave the Captain's quarters.

Presen time, Kathryn entered her quarters, and noticed a pad on her table that was not  
there when she had left a few moments before. She picked up the pad, as she set  
aside the roses, and read what it had to say.

'No words can express the love and admiration that I've come to feel for  
you, so I've composed this. I have something that I'd like you to see in  
holodeck two, if you're willing after you've listened. It comes from the  
heart and I hope you'll come. No one should be alone on, Valentine's Day.'

I smiled at the touching words, as I pressed the pad, and listened, as the music  
began to play throughout my quarters.

I closed my eyes, as I got lost in the enticing melody, and filtered everything  
else out around me as I continued to listen. It started off strong and proud, then turned  
soft and sweet, and ended with the most heart felt sound I've ever heard. I  
nearly cried, as I opened my eyes, and realized who exactly my secret admirer  
is.

_'Harry,_' I thought with a smile, as I put down the pad, and headed for the  
holodeck.

In the holodeck, I was looking over the sea, as the sun began to set, and smiled at the  
whirlpool of oranges, reds, and yellows in the distance. _'I hope she comes,_  
_then everything will be perfect.'_

I don't know when exactly it was that I  
fell in love with her, it just happened. I think it was when she, Tuvok and  
B'Elanna allowed themselves to be assimilated by the Borg not so long ago, or  
maybe even before that. All I knew at the time, was that I felt empty without  
her around. She is my guide, and I don't think I could live without her  
strength and support in my life.

I heard the holodeck doors swish open, and glanced sidewise to find her step  
in with her usual stance. She was smiling at me with a twinkle in her lovely blue eyes, and  
nothing could've been more beautiful.

"That was really sweet of you Harry," she said, as she strode her way  
gracefully up to me, and gave my shoulder an affectionate squeeze. I closed my  
eyes at the contact, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"Kathryn, it's alright if I call you by your first name isn't it?" I  
never thought that I would be able to say it. I was so used to calling her  
Captain, because that's the way it was, and has always been. But things  
change, as my feelings for her have changed. It seemed only right that I'd be  
able to call her by name, at least while were both off duty.

"Of course Harry. You don't even have to ask. You've never had to ask.  
You can call me 'Kathryn' whenever you want, except for when we're on  
the bridge. We have to keep up appearances now don't we?" she replied, and  
I nodded in understanding.

"You know why I asked you here right? I don't want to shock you," I  
probed, as I reached out, and tenderly stroked her arm. She closed her eyes, and  
I could see the blush in her cheeks, which only added to her beauty, and made  
me want her even more.

"Yes, Harry. Your message was very clear in the lovely composition you wrote  
for me. But there's just one thing I want to know," she asked, as I took  
her hand in mine, and led her to the blanket.

Still holding hands, we both sat down  
across from each other. She slowly removed her hand from mine, and it felt cold  
without her touch.

"What would you like to know, Kathryn?" I smiled at the sound of her name  
escaping from my lips. It didn't feel odd at all, like I had expected at  
first, but instead came out naturally, as if I had been using it all these  
years, instead of just, Captain.

She was more than just my Captain, she was my  
friend, she was the best's friend I've ever had, next to Tom of course. And now just  
maybe, maybe, she could be something more. I'm hoping at least. I don't want her  
to have to be alone for the rest of our journey; I don't want to be alone  
either.

No one should have to feel alone.

"Why? Why me, Harry? I'm sure there are still a few younger, and far better  
looking women still available on this ship, besides me. Why, I'm old enough  
to be your mother. People will talk about that you know, and there are other  
obstacles that could interfere with our relationship. Me, being your Captain  
is on top of the list…" Harry shook his head as he reclaimed her hand, and  
softly stroked the cress of it with his thumb, _'Does she really thing that_  
_little of herself?'_

"You're more beautiful than any of those other women, plus you have inner  
beauty, which is what I love most about you, and I also love a woman who can  
stick up for herself, and damn good too," I teased.

"As for the rest, let them talk. What matters is that I love you," I admitted  
with confidence. Her eyes widened, as she looked away shyly for a moment, before  
returning my gaze. My heart pounded in my chest, as she began to lean in.

"You really mean that, Harry?" she asked. I nodded, cupping her face  
delicately in my hands. Her eyes shut, as I began to rub my thumb in tender  
strokes up and down her cheek bone.

'I haven't felt this happy since home and Libby. A piece of my heart will  
always belong to her, but it's time I moved on. I have moved on a long time  
ago, but now I don't want just some romantic fling. I would never hurt  
you, Kathryn."

She has been disappointed so many times in her life. I just want to  
make her as happy as she makes me. I want something meant for the long howl, and I just feel in my heart that this was meant to be.'

"Every word," I assured, as I moved in, and captured her lips with mine,  
testing, tasting, moaning.

"Harry." She pulled away, as she removed my hand from her cheek, and kissed  
its palm, then returned her attention to my eyes.

"You were right, Harry. No one should be alone on Valentine's Day, and  
you've just given me the best gift that I've received in a long time."

I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I flirted, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her  
ear.

"You," she answered, as she initiated the kiss this time, filled with more  
passion, love and desire.

"Come here," I playfully ordered, as I took her by the waist, and lay her  
down next to me on the blanket, propping myself up on an elbow, as I leaned  
down, and kissed the base of her chin. I wrapped an arm around her waist, as I  
rested the side of my head on her shoulder, and sighed with a feeling of  
content, as she began to run her fingers through my hair, and kiss the side of  
my temple.

"I love you," I repeated my earlier sentiment, and looked foreword to the  
day when she would feel comfortable enough to say it back.

"I know," she replied, now playing with the hairs at the base of my neck.  
I shivered at the touch. "I know Harry." I smiled knowing that it was just  
her way of saying. 'I love you too.'

"Happy Valentines Day, Kathryn. Oh and before I forget," I turned, and  
grabbed the red heart shaped box full of assorted chocolates that I set aside  
as we laid down.

"You even got me chocolate! You're too good to me, Harry Kim."

I smiled, as she opened the box, and popped a chocolate into her mouth. She reached for  
another one of the sweets, and placed it over my lips. I grinned, as I opened my  
mouth, and aloud her to feed me.

"There's a good boy. Happy Valentines Day to you as well, Harry Kim."

I couldn't help myself. As she licked up the melted chocolate on her fingers, I captured her lips with mine, tasting the sweetness of her lips.

_'Much better then any chocolate'_ I grinned as I continued the kiss.

**The End**

This fic has been beta'd by 'Lady Henrietta'. Thank you so much! It is apreciated!


End file.
